


Just a Scratch

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Injury, Kissing, Short and Sweet and Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Chromia doesn't like to worry Windblade with the little things





	Just a Scratch

 Chromia walked into the office with her usual swagger, though with something more of a pronounced limp than usual.

Windblade looked up at her, just a small glance before turning back to her reports. After just a moment of pause, things in her mind began to knit together and her head shot back up. And there was Chromia, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a wolfish grin crossing her mouth. Windblade almost drew up to stalk over to her, her wings twitching as her mouth tightened into a frown.

"You said it was a scratch," she said, sternly, recalling the blase words Chromia had used mere hours before when Windblade had gotten word she was in a medical facility, after some small fight had broken out. "That is not a scratch!"

Chromia shrugged one shoulder, one hand passing over the large piece of metal patchwork on her chest, crossing over to cover her hip. The wound underneath would be smaller, Windblade knew in an objective sense, but it would still be sizable if it needed some kind of covering while the welding set. She frowned as Chromia approached.

"It's really not that bad," she said. "I just didn't want you to worry."

Windblade huffed softly, but leaned into the kiss Chromia bent down to give regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at timelessmulder ;)


End file.
